


What's Thirteen Years?

by SliceofPeace



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SliceofPeace/pseuds/SliceofPeace
Summary: Ash returns for another visit to the Alolan Islands. This time, he admits to his feeling for Professor Kukui.





	What's Thirteen Years?

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is 24 in this fic. I gave him and the professor a 13 year age gap. Also, I'm going to go over it and edit it up tomorrow, so ignore any huge mistakes for now.

               The island had been changing slowly over the years. With each visit Ash would find something new, a new building, new pokemon, new people. Everything changed. He cradled Pikachu in his arms as the boat approached the station. He could have flew in on Charizard, but there was something about arriving on the boat that made it feel more official. The correct start to his vacation.

               The scar on Pikachu’s tail caught the hot Alolan sun. Ash ran a finger along the spot. The fur grew in shorter there and was a bleached white. Nurse Joy assured him the coloring was just a side effect of the scarred skin and it wouldn’t negatively affect him. It didn’t do much to reassure Ash though. He still felt guilty over the marred coloring.

               “Pika!” Pikachu jumped from his arms and sprinted off the boat. Ash laughed and hurried to follow him. His melancholic thoughts were gone for now and, with any luck, the vacation would banish them from his mind completely.

               Pikachu led them down familiar streets. He took turns at a full sprint and Ash was out of breath by the time Pikachu slowed to a stop where the grass turned to sand. A smile pulled Ash’s lips up as he gazed at the seaside shack. A pokeball at his waist wiggled Ash laughed and released the Lycanroc inside. “Sorry, buddy. I guess you’re excited huh?”

               Lycanroc grumbled at him and shook out before racing into through the pokemon door on the house. Pikachu chased after. Ash followed at a more sedate pace. Laughter reached his ears. Deep and cheerful. The same sound the last several times Ash had been able to come and visit. Ash rubbed a hand over the pang in his chest.

               The door flew open and Kukui stepped out on to the porch. Lycanroc was right on his heels. His smile cause deep wrinkles around his eyes, deeper than they were when Ash had first met and stayed with Kukui. He was in just as good of, if not better, shape than back then. Ash forced himself to not let his eyes linger on the washboard abs the professor insisted on showing off.

               “Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Second place in the Kanto tournament. Congratulations.” Kukui pulled him into a tight hug as soon as Ash was close enough. Warm skin soaked through Ash’s thin shirt. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again after such a close match. I figured you’d be out training for a rematch.”

               Ash chuckled and pulled back. He wanted to stay close, keep Kukui’s arms around him, but it wasn’t allowed. He was too young still. Kukui too mature. There was no way he’d be interested in the kid he let live with him for a couple months. “I need a break from it. It’s getting harder to recover from being hit by some of those attacks.”

               Kukui laughed. “Come in, I just start getting lunch ready. You can tell me all about it.” Ash settled at the same table he sat at every time he came. Lycanroc stretched out as his feet. Pikachu lay on top of Lycanroc. “Is that discoloration permanent?”

               “Yeah. Nurse Joy was able to heal everything, but…” Pikachu’s tail twitched. Ash frowned. “I was too careless.”

               “No you weren’t. Pikachu would’ve been disappointed in you if you hadn’t pushed your team as hard as you always have.” Kukui turned from the stove to lean back against the counter. “They follow you because they know you’ll make them the best they can be. Besides, it doesn’t look like Pikachu is too upset over his new color.”

               “Yeah.”

               “And what about you?”

               “What about me?”

               Kukui frowned. “Ash, I watched the match. That pokemon and his trainer really should have been disqualified for attacking you as well. Air Slash, particularly one that powerful, isn’t an easy move to take full on like that.”

               Ash rubbed unconsciously at his shoulder. “I don’t really want to talk about it. What’s been going on with you?”

               Kukui looked like he wanted to press the topic, but he shrugged and turned back to the stew simmering. “My divorce was finalized earlier this year.”

               Ash froze. His hand still rested on his shoulder. He stared at Kukui’s back. Kukui was divorced? That didn’t change things between them of course, but a part of Ash still hoped… “I’m sorry. I didn’t even know you were going through that. You didn’t mention it last time I was here.”

               “She was still convince we’d be able to work it out.”

               “Oh, it was your idea?”

               Kukui sent him a wistful smile over his shoulder. “Yep. It’s fine. We barely saw each other anyway. Married too young and both came too far in our respective fields.” He stirred the stew. “When you get married, Ash, make sure you grow together with your wife. It’s entirely too easy to grow apart.”

               “Husband.”

               “What?”

               “Uh, husband, not wife. When I get married it won’t be to a woman.”

               Kukui scooped the soup into two bowls and set down a dish of pokemon food. “I see. Well, tell me about the lucky man you have in mind then.”

               ‘Oh, I’ve been pining after him since I was sixteen years old and realized that the fluttering in my chest wasn’t just a platonic love, but up until thirty seconds ago I thought he was married and I had zero chances in the world. And let’s not forget there’s a 13 year difference in us.’

               Yeah. That’d go over really nice. “Um, well, I’ve known him since I was a kid.”

               Kukui smiled at him. “That’s good! A relationship based on a friendship are the strongest.”

               “Ha. Yeah. Uh, he’s a little bit older than me. Really nice. He’s great with pokemon and kids.”

Kukui’s eyebrow raised at that. “Already at the age where you’re thinking about kids, huh?”

Ash felt his cheeks warm. “I mean, nothing seriously, I just know I want some. When I’m done traveling and I come back here to settle down, I want to be there for my kids.”

The smile slipped on Kukui’s face. “You want to live here in Alola? Permanently?”

His cheeks heated even more. “Yeah. I’ve been to a lot of place, but there’s something about Alola that keeps calling me back.” He barely caught himself in time to not say ‘someone in Alola.’ “The heat of the sun, maybe, or the Kanto pokemon making the place feel more like home.” Ash hesitated, but he knew he had to say the next part. “You, too. You made this place into a second home for me.”

The smile vanished from his face. “I guess I was the father figure you needed back then.”

“I suppose so. I didn’t really see you as a father figure though. I guess maybe at first I did, but I haven’t for many years now.”

Kukui took a spoonful of his soup. The disappointed look on his face faded away. “Oh. Someone you’ve know since you were young, and you’re wanting to live here when all is said and done…” Kukui gave him what looked like a forced smile. “It’s Kiawe isn’t it? Last time you came Kiawe was helping at the school, wasn’t he?”

               Ash laughed. “I’m pretty sure Kiawe wouldn’t be interested, since, you know, he’s straight and all.”

               “How do you know? Most people assume I’m straight since I was married to a woman. You should at least ask. You never know what could happen.”

               Ash froze with his spoon halfway to his mouth. “You really think I should ask?”

               “Sure.” His voice held a tense undercurrent. “If you ask and he says no, then you know. But if you ask and he says yes, then you get your chance. If you don’t ask, you’ll live your life regretting not taking the chance.” Bitter disappointment poisoned the last of his words.

               Ash considered. His impulsiveness had calmed down as he aged, but sometimes, it liked to make a strong resurgence. “So, what should I say? ‘Hey, I think I’ve been in love with you for about eight years now. When I leave, all I can think about is when I can next come by. You’ve done so much for me over the years, that not only could I not even begin to repay you, but now I’m asking for even more. A thirteen year difference is big, sure, but I can’t imagine feeling this way towards anyone else and… What?”

               “Thirteen year difference? I thought you said you knew them from when you were young.”

               “I did.”

               “And he’s from the islands?”

               “He is.”

               “And he – “

               “And he’s you, Kukui.”

               “Ash…”

               “What?”

               “I – Thirteen years is a big gap. I couldn’t… It wouldn’t be right. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

               “Do what to me?”

               “Take advantage!” Kukui dropped his spoon. He stood and paced away from the table. Lycanroc lifted his head to watch the proceedings. “Ash, this is, it’s inappropriate. For me to actually act on this… I couldn’t.”

               “I’m 24 years old. I’ve wanted you since I was 16, the first year I visited with Charizard. I wanted to have a battle with Kiawe, Charizard to Charizard. I showed up right as you were coming in from surfing and…” Ash let his voice trail off. His cheeks warmed. Kukui still had water dripping and rolling down his chest. Every muscle was on full display and Ash hadn’t been ready for his body’s reaction. “It’s not taking advantage of me. It’s giving this a chance, giving us a chance. I noticed you didn’t say you didn’t want to or you weren’t interested in me.”

               Kukui stared at him. His chest was heaving as though he’d finished a tough work out. Ash’s heart was pounding double time in his chest.

               “Just, tell me you don’t want me and I’ll drop it. I won’t… I’ll try to stop feeling this way about you.”

               Kukui looked away from him, and Ash felt his heart plummet to his stomach. A sickening sense of dread rolled through him. Kukui was going to say it and Ash was going to have to keep his word. A knot grew in his throat. Ash swallowed around it, trying not to tear up at the realization.

               “Tell me you don’t want me then.” His voice was rough with unshed tears.

               Kukui turned his gaze back to him. His eyebrows were drawn together. His mouth opened slightly. Sadness gleamed from his eyes. “Ash…”

               “Say it.”

               “I want you.” The words were whispered. Barley loud enough for Ash to make them out, but they were there. Ash smiled. Maybe he could stick around a little longer this time. Kukui gave him a hesitant smile in return. They’d still have to figure things out, but it was a start, and that was all Ash needed. For now.


End file.
